


神秘客动不了了

by Youtz



Category: Spider-Man:Far From Home
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtz/pseuds/Youtz
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	神秘客动不了了

【一】  
神秘客动不了了。  
他被存放在托尼一处宅邸的大厅里，被大海轻吻过的蓝色眸子收藏进那副漂亮的皮囊，长长的睫毛在脸上撒下一片柔和的阴影，他的阴谋诡计和花言巧语被封存在紧抿的薄唇之下。那具修长结实的躯体就这样安安静静躺在一个被银色金属包围的软榻上，由几根塑料管延伸进维持生命体征的容器里，像一件冷冰冰的艺术品。  
敲着“确认死亡”印章的报表被提交了上去，从此昆汀贝克成为了一个秘密。一个只有托尼斯塔克和彼得帕克知道的秘密  
彼得帕克从来没能理解托尼为什么要这样做，费尽心思把一个野心勃勃的反叛者留在自己身边。  
他既不去拯救他，又不想毁掉他。  
这样的疑惑在彼得年少的心里潜滋暗长，像是毒藤一样折磨着他，恐惧与嫉妒既是它的养料又是它的果实，而且他很清楚这是为什么——托尼看向昆汀的目光，与自己的几乎一模一样，那是一种渴望与憎恶，然而这种憎恶并不能使渴望暗淡分毫，反而使彼得更绝望又清楚地发现自己简直是无可救药。唯一不同的大概是，看见昆汀的彼得依然会瞳孔收缩紧握双拳，带着丝不易察觉的心碎，而托尼却仿佛习惯了这一切，眼里含着深深的无可奈何。  
昆汀把彼得推向一个寻找责任感与保有怀疑态度的平衡节点，同时他也让彼得第一次感觉到了无法拥有某样东西的失落和焦躁。他越来越频繁地来到托尼家，讲越来越多的话，好像积压在心底不可告人的秘密可以由唇部的不断开合消磨殆尽。他的反常是如此明显，有这么一次，托尼刚刚调试好彼得的蛛丝发射器，他伸出手拍了拍从头至尾一直喋喋不休的少年，试图安抚他“我想神秘客给你的影响有些太大了，放轻松孩子，你会是一个合格的超级英雄，也许比我做的更好也说不定。”  
这是托尼在那次事件之后第一次在非公开场合与彼得提起关于昆汀的话题，皇后区小男孩的单纯天性使他不会去猜疑这句话里含有多少警告的成分，然而一种本能还是让他心虚地挺直脊背，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，然后回答道  
“好的，斯塔克先生。”  
彼得能看见一条红线横亘在自己面前，尖锐的警报早已预先响起，但是他马上狼狈又无助地发现，他依然渴望着越过它。

【二】  
托尼斯塔克刚刚从一个宴会抽身而出，他穿着晚礼服的身影被灯光复刻进落地窗里，好像窗外整个纽约市的灯火都在他身上闪耀。  
然而在灯火照映不到的地方，纽约之子将他的右手放在了失败欺诈者略微泛白的柔软双唇上。干燥温软的触感带着一串火花顺着指尖燃到心里，托尼忍不住加大了手上的力道，把那两片软肉蹂躏到充血泛红，他的大拇指已经探进昆汀的嘴里搅动，无力的舌头软软地任着入侵者盘弄，无法吞咽下去的唾液溢出了嘴角在托尼的手上划出一线水渍。昆汀这样乖顺无力的状态显然取悦了托尼，他抽出手指略带亲昵地在这件藏品的鼻梁上轻轻刮了一下。他能透过沉睡的皮肉看见男人清醒的怒火与叫嚣着的不甘，可惜这些深入骨髓，流淌在血液里的毒素被药物囚禁住了。毕竟它们同这个身体散发出的吸引力一样致命。  
所以我不得不把他留在这里。  
托尼这样告诉自己，所以我不得不把他留在这里。  
“亲爱的，你一定恨极了我对你做的一切。”托尼熟练地解开昆汀的衬衫扣子，由于昨晚的性事，男人的乳头还红肿着，在衣料摩擦下颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，托尼轻佻地对着这对可怜的小东西吹了口气，“可是每次我都让你很舒服，不是吗?  
弗瑞永远知道如何在最不合适的时间打最紧急的电话，托尼刚刚把自己的领带解开，Friday的声音就响了起来。他只能恨恨地在男人的锁骨那里咬下一个牙印，  
这是一个维持七天的外派任务，他踩着电梯里摇滚乐的节拍打了几个响指，然后像是突然想起什么似的  
“睡衣宝宝在放暑假吧，让他来这里待几天。”他说。  
电梯门轻轻关上，黑暗与寂静重新笼罩了这个大厅。

【三】  
彼得帕克已经坐在软榻边半个小时了，他的背不自觉的挺直着，属于少年人的，骨节分明的手第十次不安地扯了扯领子，室内舒适的温度并不影响他遭受着喉管里烧灼感的折磨，一滴汗珠绕过他的喉结划进领口，他瞪大了眼睛，像是终于做了一个决定，颤抖着双手再一次扒开躺在软榻上的那个男人的衣领，深深的齿痕仍然烙在锁骨处，刺眼地嘲讽着少年的无能为力。  
"昆汀先生。"颤抖的声音砸在空旷的地上，把彼得吓了一跳，他的双肩不自然地耸动了一下，右手手指仍然执着地一遍遍抚过那个咬痕，好像这样就能把这个宣示主权的烙印抚平似的。彼得的心里没有来的升腾起一阵委屈，他俯下身极快地，像是泄愤似的在男人的嘴上啄了一下，嘴唇柔软干燥的触感把他吓了一跳，彼得下意识伸出舌头轻轻舔舐了一下昆汀的嘴角，又一下，接着将舌尖探进了男人的唇瓣，因为药物，他几乎没花什么力气就让昆汀乖乖张开了嘴予取予求。里面的触感惊人得好，舌尖从湿热腔体里掠夺的每一滴津液都发着甜腻的味道。  
昆汀先生的其他地方品尝起来感觉一定一样好。  
他迷迷糊糊地想着，顺着昆汀的唇角一路吻到了脖颈，接下来是锁骨，刻着另一个男人的标记的锁骨。几乎是毫不犹豫的，彼得张口咬了上去，带了些许侵略的意味，同时神色无助地贴着昆汀的小腹挺弄勃起的下身，但是从他喉管里挤出的小兽一般的呜咽反倒显得他才是那个毫无还手之力，任人为所欲为的猎物。少年带着漂亮肌肉线条的腰身从他那款式简单的T恤下方露了出来，也许是因为紧张，上面覆着一层薄汗，在微弱灯光的照耀下铺陈出一种没来由的性感和蓄势待发的野性—— 毫无疑问，这是一个过于年轻，稚嫩羞涩，但仍然渴望着侵略的捕食者。  
彼得喘息着解开昆汀的上衣扣子，因为慌张而崩开了几粒，扣子噼里啪啦地滚落在地上，彼得骤缩的瞳孔里映出神秘客布满吻痕与指印的躯体。  
弦断了。

【四】

昆汀能感觉到自己的下半身几乎全部裸露在空气中，只有右脚腕那里虚虚挂着一条黑色内裤，还因为无力的双腿大大张开架在彼得肩上那个姿势而摇摇欲坠。但昆汀根本无暇去思索要怎么保全自己下半身的最后一块布料，他被彼得炽热的目光扎得生疼，虽然看不见，不，不如说是正因为看不见，少年赤裸的注视就像是冬日里舔舐肌肤的火舌，让人烫得发痛却又不愿逃离。彼得注视着男人腿间那个漂亮的小洞，有一条被打湿的线从肉穴深处拖出来，挂在泛红的入口外。他颤抖着手去拉那条线，一连串泛着水光的珠子争先恐后地撑开穴口滚出来，不时拉扯出软软的肠肉，给彼得一种这个男人正在产卵的错觉。他着迷地伸出双手抓住那两半臀肉向外拉扯开去，饱满的肉团从指缝间溢出来，刚被抽出异物还没来得及合拢的穴口被迫张得更大，隐隐能看见里面的内壁，彼得惊讶地发现男人的穴口似乎在收缩，流着淫水渴望地一张一合，毫不犹豫地，他扶着自己早已勃起的阴茎狠狠撞入男人的身体。里面比他想象的还要柔软湿润，蠕动的肠壁轻轻吮吸着自己的性器，惹得他立刻开始用力地抽插起来，每一次进入都要向更深处顶弄，这段时间持续的插入让昆汀的后穴变得敏感不已，根本不需要顶弄戳刺敏感点，仅仅是年轻粗壮的肉棒狠狠碾过内壁就能让这个骗子爽到差点翻着白眼高潮，托尼的前戏一向很长，彼得这样莽撞的直接插入反倒让昆汀体会到了不一样的快感。墙壁上挂钟的指针又缓缓转向十点，昆汀能感觉自己的身体在激烈的性爱刺激下一点点苏醒过来。  
【五】  
在不知第几次抽插这个湿热的肉穴时，彼得掐着昆汀的双腿狠狠撞进他的身体深处，随后滚烫的精液悉数浇灌进这个总含着股淫水的肉洞里。让昆汀从里到外都浸染上属于自己的气息这件事显然令彼得满足不已，他轻轻喘着气想搂住男人，给他一个不知算是什么的拥抱，却见到昆汀的眉毛轻轻皱了一皱。彼得的心脏狠狠跳了一下，他心存侥幸地想去抚平那个褶皱，却像被冻住了一样手臂僵在了半空中。  
在离手臂大约一英尺的地方，一双泛着水光的蓝色眼睛，正一眨不眨地看着他。  
就在彼得愣神的功夫，昆汀吃力地把自己翻了个身，几乎是紧贴在床铺上挣扎着向前爬去，但哪怕是这样的动作对现在的神秘客来讲也分外吃力，他软趴趴的身体挪一下停一下地在软塌上极小幅度地前进，喉咙里不可抑制地发出沙哑的喘息和狼狈吞咽口水的声音，彼得刚刚射进去的白色精液因为没有肉棒堵着而从流水红肿，媚肉外翻的洞口处淌下来，看起来像是他被一根看不见的性器顶弄着前进一样。  
事实上在昆汀撑着手臂试图把自己的身体支离床铺的时候，彼得已经消化了眼前发生的一切，但昆汀那被多日的性爱养得媚态横生的肉体显然给了小男孩另一波冲击，他就维持着刚刚那个发愣的姿势，直到昆汀险些从软塌上滚下去，彼得才眼疾手快地伸手抓着他的腰把他捞了回来。糟糕的是，由于昆汀那个勉强算是跪趴的姿势，彼得这个动作相当于把他的臀部完全抬高然后送到了自己的面前，这下子，小男孩能更清晰地看到这个流着自己精液的小口，并且在涨红了脸的同时不出意料地再次勃起了。  
男孩低着头，可怜巴巴地抽了抽鼻子，把自己的阴茎又送进那个在空气里瑟缩的穴口，里面已经完全被操开了，柔软的肠肉几乎是迫不及待地裹住肉棒吮吸起来，但昆汀的双手死死地揪扯住身下的床单，贴紧了软榻挣扎着还想逃离。这样一来，男孩的肉棒就推挤着痉挛的内壁滑了一大半出来。彼得轻轻摇了摇头，手却发狠地掐住了昆汀的腰，让那个在空气里瑟缩的肉穴对准自己的性器然后狠狠挺了进去，更糟糕的是之前两次完全失败的出逃已经消耗尽了他身体里所剩无几的力气，只有臀部依赖着彼得的拉扯，不断套弄着男孩滚烫的肉棒，上半身不得不无力地雌伏在床单上，因为长期的玩弄而变得敏感红肿的乳头随着身后人的顶弄一下下地摩擦着床单，麻痒刺痛的快感从胸前传来，刺激得昆汀想要呜咽喘息着渴求男孩用力的玩弄，却只能留着口水从喉咙里发出含糊不清的哼声，软软地搔过彼得的心底，但他的动作并未因此减缓分毫，反而更快速而用力地抽送。这种身体完全任人掌控的境地让昆汀产生了一种错觉，他只是一个容纳欲望的阴茎套子，他的意识在远去，而嘴里模糊不清的话语逐渐失去意义，只有情欲把他从头到尾地包裹了起来，难以呼吸也无法逃离。

【六】  
当昆汀再次能控制着自己睁开双眼的时候，彼得已经离开了不知道多久，空旷的客厅里只有他一个人孤零零地躺在软榻上，身上的衣服被换过了，干净整洁，过去的六天仿佛被抹去了，这栋房子的时间就这么凝滞在托尼刚刚踏入电梯的那一刻，再不曾流动过。  
仿佛为了印证这个想法似的，下一秒，电梯门缓缓打开，托尼从里面走了出来。  
昆汀突然明白了，他是一个被封存在这里的玩物，外面的世界与流动的时间再也与他无关，他将永远被囚禁在这个小小的软榻上，后穴里塞着性玩具或是男人的阴茎。  
没有人会带他离开。

“这些天过得怎么样。”托尼走到软榻边抬手轻轻抚摸着昆汀的脸。  
他本不期待任何回应，但出乎意料的是，昆汀柔顺地偏了偏头，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的手掌心，伸出舌头讨好一般舔舐着托尼的指尖。

【七】  
过得好极了。昆汀在心里回答道。

THE END


End file.
